


Fnaftale timeline wars

by Kitsunelord



Series: Fnaftale [1]
Category: Fnaf & undertale
Genre: F/M, Interesting Plot, and pretty much same tags as fnaftale, badly made paragraphs but thats kind of a main thing for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:39:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsunelord/pseuds/Kitsunelord
Summary: ten years have pasted since the au's went back to their universes some stayed with you and your Frisk has moved into Freddy fazbears pizza with her husband and child who's name is Emily and Emily loves to spend time and play with you their grandpa.
peace has remained between monsters and humans but something isn't right and it's up to you and those who stayed with you to find out what it is





	1. playing with grandpa

**Author's Note:**

> the point of view is almost always going to be the readers, fnaftale frisk, sans, Chara, fhara's or Emily's pov though keep in mind I might add a few animatronic point of views
> 
> also Emily's grandpa is the reader since he helped raise fnaftale frisk 
> 
> also in this continuation under tale Frisk and Under tale Chara have gotten married and have a ten year old daughter named fhara

Emily's pov

Grandpa pushes the swing I am on and I laugh with joy but let me help those of you who don't know who I am. my name is Emily and I live at Freddy fazbears pizza with mom, dad, grandpa, dunkle sans, Auntie UT Frisk, uncle UT Chara, uncle ss Chara, uncle ss Asriel, auntie ss Frisk, step sister horror tale Frisk, step brother horror tale Chara, uncle ink Sans, and uncle error Sans. I am thirteen years old and I have the unique ability to use magic.

 

As for what I look like well I have dirty blonde hair, ruby red eyes, and pale skin like mom I am also very determined but my soul is green so my natural trait is kindness I wear a blue and black striped shirt everyday.

 

Also I am friends with all of the animatronics I some times sing with Freddy and friends or I occasionally play the night guard in night fright and I mostly do very good but sometimes I do very bad on purpose and if the night fright ends early well I join the animatronics in doing silly skits my favorite being well a surprise.

Today is one of our weekends off work oh I forgot to mention I also act as a spy when we are open I look for kids or teens who are harming other kids or damaging the animatronics and so far I have gotten six people kicked out three kids and three teens but anyway back to the matters at hand.

I ask for grandpa to stop pushing the swing nicely and he does and when the swing comes to a full stop I slide off of it when I hear my cousin Fhara running over to me I brace myself since she loves to pounce me into a hug she lunges and pulls me into a hug.

 

We are cousins but we see each other more as sisters my mom is a pacifist but I would harm anyone who attempts to or hurts Fhara so I have a small bit of hatred to other humans after I saw them bullying Fhara and of course this was at school so I acted and chose to fight which got me suspended but mom and dad were proud of me for protecting Fhara even Fhara's mother and father were proud of me.

 

One thing you should know about is that Fhara is that she's mentally unstable since she is the child of an angel and a demon Fhara has lots of determination in fact her soul is red though Fhara is a pacifist most of the time unless you threaten her family then may god have mercy on you she will not calm down unless someone she knows grabs hold of her and pulls her into a tight hug.

 

I am often the one who has pulled her out of those moments also both of our parents share a room so I sleep with Fhara every night since she is also prone to nightmares but they lessen hugely if I am hugging her tightly as we sleep.

 

Though ever since I snapped at school we were pulled out and home schooled ever since but we don't mind it actually makes us happier.

 

When ever Freddy fazbears pizza is open Fhara stays beside me as we both work as spies for grandpa the reason Fhara is a spy well if someone is a big threat to any kids she will literally pin the kid or teen on the ground with their hands behind their back I have seen her do this multiple times and once in a while she applies a little too much force and I hear bones strain.

 

Oh and both of us have Asperger's so we are very intelligent in fact when Fhara and I train her name is hell's angel Fhara and whenever Fhara and I play we usually play minecraft or mortal combat or smash bros yeah we love violent games but heck when you live around a bunch of magic users you quickly get use to violence.


	2. soul link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you and the others decided it was best if fhara and Emily's souls were linked so they could feel each others emotions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soul linking is not intimate at all it's more so used for people or monsters who need an emotional anchor like how Emily is for fhara.
> 
> the effects of soul linking are the ability to talk to the one you are linked with mentally regardless of distance.  
> the ability to sense the other persons emotions.
> 
> and countless other abilities
> 
> also sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter then most but I couldn't think of a secondary thing to happen in this chapter since the story will mostly follow Emily and Fhara

Fhara's pov

It's currently Saturday and the adults have said to Emily and I that they are going to be linking our souls that way Emily can know when I am getting angry so she can calm me down and we will also be able to talk to each other mentally of course Emily and I agreed so we are waiting for the right time of day to come which is when the sun is high in the sky.

That time of day is an hour away so Emily and I have been drawing pictures of our family and our animatronic friends though we see the animatronics as family as well we go to Marionette or Nightmarion when we need advice we go to Nightmare or Nightmare Fred bear when we need help catching a kid who has harmed another kid or damaged an animatronic.

Why we go to the nightmare animatronics you my ask well kids are afraid of scary things like the nightmares plus we get to ride on their shoulders so we can lunge onto the bad kids we have only needed that tactic once but the jumping part was a spur of the moment thought by Emily.

 

I am suddenly snapped out of my thoughts when Emily taps my shoulder to show me the picture she drew which is a beautiful drawing of our animatronic friends I finish mine and show her the picture I drew is of our monster/human family. when an hour passes we see a blue and light blue line appear between our souls that's when _______ and both of our parents walk into the room we are in which is the main party room we are using it since the animatronics are having a system check by both marionette's.

 

Emily and I stand up already knowing what to do as we link our hands and summon our souls out then Sans, mom, dad, and Emily's mom summon their magic towards the link and it brightens in color as it seems to solidify as well as become invisible and I start to feel Emily's emotions the adults stop using their magic and our souls float back into our bodies.

 

Suddenly we both feel very sleepy so the adults mom and dad carry both Emily and I to our bed and lay us in it and Emily pulls me into her cuddle which keeps most of my nightmares away I feel a blanket placed over Emily and I and I fall asleep.

 

Emily's pov

 

After our soul link was solidified we both grow very tired when we are placed in bed and a blanket covers us Fhara immediately falls asleep but I stay awake for a bit as I think about all the emotions I felt from Fhara's soul as they linked when I look at our soul link I notice a small portion of purple in it which I know stands for crush which makes me think Fhara has a crush on me and the truth is I have a crush on her as well.

 

I also remember that an alternate universe Sans and Frisk had a child that they called Frans and she is extremely introverted but she does come out of her room to play with us once in a while Fhara and I are currently trying to make her less introverted and it's working just extremely slowly Frans is a human skeleton hybrid which is the rarest possible outcome for a human monster relationship she has the glowing eye of her father along with his massive pool of magic but she also has the hair of her mother.

 

But her soul is the most unique her soul is a mixture of human and monster and upside down red, blue soul ironically her magic is the biggest reason she is an introvert even though she knows how to control it but she is so scared of possibly hurting us even though Fhara and I do practice fights all the time since we both have a different version of magic the magic I excel in is healing/barrier magic so I train my durability with my barriers as Fhara uses her DT magic which stems from her determination she can use a variety of attacks including special hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> during the suns peak of the day a line appears between the souls different colors have different levels/meaning  
> and the line changes color if one of the two who's soul is linked emotions toward the other changes
> 
> blue means strong bond with no link
> 
> light blue means emotional anchor
> 
> purple means small crush
> 
> red means big crush
> 
> black means no possible link
> 
> soul links can also fuse colors for multiple meanings
> 
> blue and light blue means strong emotional anchor
> 
> other colors have no fully understood meaning


	3. hanging out with Emily, Fhara and the animatronics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frans decides to exit her room and to join Fhara and Emily to play this chapter will be in Frans point of view

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frans is a very caring hybrid who wouldn't be afraid to harm someone who posses a threat to her friends but she only ever comes out to play when the building is closed for the day though she does read a lot on her special magic she got from her father

Frans pov

 

I put my book mark on the page of the book dad gave me and put it on my bed feeling very bored I decide that I should go play with my friends so I exit my room with a short-cut one of my many magic traits I got from dad when I step through the short-cut I notice Fhara and Emily are playing a card game with marionette, Freddy, Goldie, nightmare, nightmare Fred bear, and nightmarionne I am usually content with just watching but Freddy sees me and gestures for me to come and join so I do not wanting to hurt his feelings.

 

Frans I hear both Fhara and Emily say at the same time as they pull me into a hug which I happily return since they are one of the very few people I will hug besides my own parents "wanna join us Emily asks me" um sure I reply as I join them at the table so what are we playing I ask "we are playing go fish since it's simple enough for you kids but we are trying to teach these two more complicated card games nightmarionne says" alright I nod.

 

after a few games of go fish with each of us winning one game we decide to put away the cards when Fhara asks if I want to draw with them of course I will I reply and I see her eyes light up and I love seeing that happen because Fhara is just way too cute anyone would have a hard time saying no to her I think to myself.

 

Emily goes into her inventory and pulls out an art kit and lots of paper and we head to my room since I am most comfortable there and we start drawing even though I am not as good as Emily or Fhara I still love to draw so I concentrate on my drawing.

 

After about an hour or two we all finish drawing and we show then to each other mine is of Fhara, Emily and I.

 

Fhara's is a picture of me using my magic during training and I will say its perfectly shaded.

 

Emily's is a picture of everyone here from the pizzaria and it's really cute I think to myself.

Then I flip my picture over to show them the picture I drew is of every sans in the building with a gaster blaster firing above them and when I look in their eyes I see stars in their eyes which can only mean one thing i think as I am pounced onto by both of them.

 

"Frans why have you been hiding your talent from us Emily asks" because you know how introverted I can be I anwser "but Frans you know we will always be there for you plus we get bored easily when you are not around that we usually end up falling asleep near the animatronics since they love to sing for us I hear Fhara say".

 

"Actually that reminds me I remember hearing singing coming from your room Frans and I know that your mom and dad were not in their so I believe you were singing since you don't really watch youtube much Emily says" well um I like to sing but I am not very good I only do it when i feel brave enough I reply.

 

"Well Frans why don't you come sing some songs on stage Freddy has been wanting to hear you sing I hear bonnie say behind me".

 

I don't know I say "come on how about you just sing one full song and if you don't have fun then we won't ask again but if you do then you will be forced to join us for karyoke night I hear emily say".

 

Alright I will just let me get ready ok I ask bonnie, Fhara, and Emily all nod and I go into my room and pull out my fun time dress and use magic to swap the cloths onto my body I then quickly brush my hair and exit my room where the girls stare at me awestruck "you look adorable Frans bonnie says" thank you bonnie I reply.

 

We all walk over to the main stage as I think about what song to sing since I know so many good ones but then I remember my favorite animatronic has a song so I tell the girls to sit at the tables as I walk off to her area after I talk with her she agrees ansd makes her way to the main stage stealth fully.

 

I then teleport onto stage and I see the animatronics are ready so I whisper to them the song I will be singing they nod and I see my favorite animatronic waiting behind the curtains on mainstage I give the cue and the animatronics start the beat atarts along with my singing.

 

I'm about to fall apart already half way there so I guess that's a start i'm just a children's toy for all the girls and boys to break me down and put me back togeather oh the joy now' I hang from all the wires and I swing onto whoever's watching us on the night so I can take a bite out of you.

 

I don't like this they all gave up on trying to fix me everyday I may not have a grudge against the one they hate but that will not stop me today.

 

The mangles out for you take a bite out of you it's climbing upside down there's nothing you can do it's not out for revenge just want's to have some fun but mangle's got some friends they're gonna get it done.

 

I am out for you take a bite out of you i'm crawling upside down there's nothing you can do i'm not out for revenge just wanna have some fun but I have got some friends they're gonna get it done.

 

I don't like this they all gave up on trying to fix me everyday I may not have a grudge against the one they hate but that will not stop me today.

 

The mangle's out for you take a bite out of you it's crawling upside down there's nothing you can do it's not out for revenge just want's to have some fun but mangle's got some friends they're gonna get it done.

 

I wish... I could know the way they feel about this bad man who made them hurt all I want to do is help all my friends out i'm just a robot who can't feel the way my fox friend feels 'cause he's real he feels all of the pain I want to help them take it all away.

 

I don't like this they all gave up on trying to fix me everyday I may not have a grudge against the one they hate but that will not stop me today.

 

The mangle's out for you take a bite out of you it's crawling upside down there's nothing you can do it's not our for revenge just want's to have some fun but mangle's got some friends they're gonna get it done.

 

I am out for you take a bite out of you i'm crawling upside down there's nothing you can do i'm not out for revenge just wanna have some fun but I have got some friends they're gonna get it done.

 

Gonna get it done.. I finish singing and I open my eyes to see the smiling faces of everyone in the building looking at me that's when mangle walks beside me in her non mangled form and puts her hand on my shoulder "yar matey I be very proud of ye Mangle says" thanks Mangle I reply "yeah you have a beautiful songing voice sweet heart I hear mom say". "Your moms right Frans you are talented dad says". 

 

Thanks mom thanks dad I say "so Did you have fun Emily asks me" yeah I did thank you for encouraging me I say "your welcome Frans emily says as she pulls me into a hug which turns into a family hug".


	4. fran's magic practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while frans does some magic training her two best friends watch from a safe distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made this chapter on my ds so if is seems worse please don't make a fuss

Fhara's pov

I look out the back window after I saw some blue flashes of light so I get Emily and we sneak around from the front to see whats going on.

We see UT Sans and UT Frisk in a mock battle with Frans who is working on her soul manipulation power.

Frans mother is the practice opponent while her father is helping Frans focus on UT Frisk's soul.

I see UT Frisk's soul is slowly turning blue and suddenly a flash around UT Frisk's soul appears and vanishes we then notice Frans got a hold on her mothers soul.

her father praises her and instructs her to try to slowly lift her mothers soul upward Frans nods and slowly lifts her arm.

We watch as UT Frisk slowly floats off the ground then her father says now try the other directions slowly so Frans moves her arm to the right and her mother follows slowly.

Frans then moves her arm left and her mother follows then Frans lowers her arm to the ground and her mother lands gently on the ground.

They both spare each other and both of Frans parents hug her then Frans spots me and Emily so she points us out to her parents and they signal for us to come over and we do.

(So how much did both you kiddos see UT Sans asks) only the soul manipulation part I tell him the truth (well how do you two think she did UT Frisk asks).

Emily and I look at each other then back to Frans (she did wonderfully Emily says) I knew she was the best with magic out of us three kids but i did not know she was that awesome i say.

(Do you two mean it Frans asks) of course Frans Emily and i say at the same time while we pull her into loving hug.

Her parents notice all three of us look tired so UT Frisk picks up Emily and I while UT Sans picks up Frans and they carry us into their room which is also Frans room and place us onto Frans bed and cover us with a blanket which lulls us to sleep.


	5. A shift in the story part 1 reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily, fhara, and frans decide to go to the nearby park (well at least frans was convinced to come outside)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feels good to be on my tablet again

Emily's pov

 

After pleading with Frans for what felt like an hour we finally managed to convince her to come to the park with us so we all quickly got ready for the day knowing the weather would be beautiful today but grandpa  ______ told us to get someone to keep an eye on us so we went to our fun loving, human hating uncle.

 

His brother had to stay back since we didn't want him to possibly get hurt if things went south when we exit our rooms i see Fhara wearing her signature shirt and same with Frans and to probably no ones surprise i am as well though i am not surprised to see Frans is carrying a book.

 

We see uncle Story shift Chara who is holding a picnic basket on his right arm while leaning against a wall but he pushes off of the wall when he hears our foot steps (ready to go partners he asks) we nod and we exit the building as we start our walk to the park.

 

When other humans walk by us SS Chara and I notice most of the humans we walk by are glaring at Frans with disgust, pity, and horror which really annoys me and SS Chara alot we also hear older kids laughing at Frans i know this because i hear them saying look at that freak which really pisses me off.

 

Story Shift Chara's pov

 

It's ironic that even though monsters now have equal rights with humans you would think that people would cut out all this stupid discriminatory behavior but humans are a race who only value power which is no surprise to me being from the surface of my timeline many years ago.

 

Emily, Fhara, and I then hear sniffling so we turn around to see tears streaking down Frans face so i pick her up whats got you crying partner i ask Frans calms down a bit and looks at me (i just can't stand all of this stupid racism i know i have my loving family but i just get upset when people make racist comments) she tells me.

 

I put her down and she is pulled into a hug by Fhara and Emily so i decide to stop and take a seat against a building the girls notice and they bring Frans close enough for me to pull into a comforting hug (uncle SS Chara how do you deal with this i hear Frans ask).

 

Well i am going to be honest with you back in my timeline i did not deal with all this racism well even though monsters never got to the surface in my universe i was abused by humans before i fell into mount ebott i was always told that nobody would ever chara bout.

 

I heard many rumors about mount ebott so I decided my life was not worth loving so I jumped into mount ebott in an attempt to kill myself but i was helped by my brother and i witnessed king sans and king papyrus's child turn to dust in front of me i realized monsters are just like snow.

 

Monsters with a single bad touch could turn into dust as easily as snow from a snowball so I told myself that i am not a human sometimes since i thought i had changed from my highly agressive side but i knew deep inside i would always be hateful toward humans that hated monsters.

 

But ever since i was summoned into this universe and learned that alternate universes like mine were dying for an unknown reason i promised that i would help protect this timeline alongside ink sans and error sans since you know error became good i vowed to risk my life to keep you any monsters or monster lovers safe.

 

So remember Frans you are always going to be better then those discriminatory humans and that you are loved by everyone in freddy fazbears pizza i tell her as i take my hood off so they can see my eyes which easily tell my emotions (incle Chara why did humans hate you Frans asks).

 

Well Frans you see red eyes are not common in humans and they saw my eyes and decided i was a freak and a monster, a toy, even prey for their negative emotions i was always yelled at by the village if anything bad happened but i was abused the worse by my parents so one day i killed them out of pure rage and hate.

 

I ran away from the village wearing only the clothing they iept me in then i came across a dumpster and found my hoodie and i took it since i was extremely cold i worked my way to mount ebott and you know the rest i tell Frans who looks up at me with a smile.

 

Now hows about we get to the park i suggest and all three of them nod i then slip my knife into my pants pocket amd give my hoodie to Frans to help her stay calm until we get to the park and she takes it and puts it on while i decide to give her a piggyback ride as i pick her up and place her on my shoulders which causes her to giggle.

 

after a few minutes we reach the park and Frans takes off my hoodie amd hands it back to me and i put my knife back in the hoodie i spot a tree with lots of shade so i guide the kids over to it amd set up place the picnic basket beside me i see frams decides to read her book while facing the nearby swing set which i see Emily and Fhara run toward.

 

I pull a book from my inventory and open it to the page i marked continuing from where i left off after a couple of hours i feel Frans tug on my hoodie so i look at her and see some adults yelling at Emily and Fhara so i nod at Frans and i take her hand and use my glitching powers to appear behind the adults.


	6. A shift in the story part 2 confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun day at the park does not last much longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is kinda short i need to solidify other chapter ideas

Story Shift Chara's pov 

 

Once I glitch behind the adult males who are yelling at Fhara and Emily I put my hands in my pockets hey why are you two yelling at my friends I ask with a normal voice (What the when did you get there one asks as they both turn around) I have not been here long I anwser but i will ask you again why are you yelling at my friends.

 

(well these stupid bitches hit our kids as we were told one of them says) heh well I bet the brats you call kids deserved it seeing as these two girls here only hit others if they are threatened or if someone threatens their family I say as my eyes start to glow.

 

(how dare you our children are not brats unlike these bitches one guy says as he points at them again) well only a brat themself would say their kid is not a brat I reply (well at least our kids are not freaks like all three of your friends one says as he throws a punch at me).

 

I grab his fist and push him backward then I feel a surge of magic from behind me I look over my shoulder to see Frans right eye is glowing blue then I see Emily and Fhara run over to the tree I set up at when i look back at the guys I notice for have arrived but i just smirk at them.

 

Frans pov

 

Hey uncle SS Chara let me fight alongside you I say and he nods at me (aww whats a little girl like you gonna do one of the men in the group of six says) I grin and summon out thier souls .

 

IT'S A BEAUTIFUL DAY OUTSIDE BIRDS ARE SINGING FLOWERS ARE BLOOMING ON DAYS LIKE THESE PEOPLE LIKE YOU SHOULD BE BURNING IN HELL I say as I summon multiple bones and launch them at the humans who all get hit .

 

Emily's pov

 

I quickly pull out my phone and text _____ saying some guys started a fight with SS Chara and Frans please come and guard Me and Fhara I send it and ______ appears in front of me literally a second later he kneels in front of us and picks us up.

 

Frans pov

 

I checked all of the mens stats and they are all either level 1 or level 2 of course I tell SS Chara to not kill them he agrees and we decide to incapacitate them I look at uncle SS Chara's hand and notice he never took out his knife so I summon a bone and give it to him as a weapon.

 

He takes it and nods the guys try to hit me and uncle but I dodge and uncle SS Chara parries with his fist I quickly latch onto the soul of one of them and throw him into a nearby tree then into the pond then I see SS Chara throw one guy into two others.

 

Leaving two remaining one pulls out a gun which I quickly make him drop using my magic and I throw in into a tree breaking it SS Chara summons knives around the guys leaving them surrounded as I hit them with bones in quick succession until they have 1 hp so I walk up to them and GET DUNKED ON I say as SS Chara says his line.

 

We exit the battle as SS Chara glitches us over to Emily, Fhara, and _______ who teleports us all home.


	7. A shift in the story final part realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frans realizes how powerful she really is and decides she needs to train twice as hard but her father is worried she will use to much magic so he asks Emily and Fhara for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place a week after the park incident

Frans pov

 

 

I know I am strong but I need to train my magic better so I can learn to teleport like my father but now that I know that people are still causing conflicts even after monsters and humans found peace it really angers me I think as I try to materialize a gaster blaster again I manage to get it's body appears but it does not solidify since I lose concentration when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

 

 

I turn around to see Emily, Fhara, and my dad looking at me so I calm my magic and face them (baby bones I know you mean well but I am worried you are going to exhaust your magic training please just relax and I will train you a lot more my dad says) but dad I must protect my friends I am the most powerful of the three of us currently I say.

 

 

(Frans you know Fhara is as powerful as you right dad asks me) I shake my head no I don't I can't read stats as easily as you can dad I say as I focus on Fhara's soul (baby bones when you are trying to read someone's stats focus on the interior of their soul dad tells me) so I focus on the interior of Fhara's soul and a black box appears with Fhara's stats in it.

 

 

Fhara the child of mercy and genocide

 

 

Lv 1

 

 

Hp 40

 

 

Mp 100

 

 

Atk 10

 

 

Def 30 

 

 

Grew stronger so fast could it have resulted from having her soul linked with Emily's.

 

 

I look at dad before saying I actually managed to read someone's stats outside of battle I say smiling (good job baby bones dad says as I am pulled into a hug by Emily and Fhara) (I also noticed you are getting better at materializing your gaster blaster dad says and I nod) well I realized I will need a bigger arsenal of attacks I tell dad.

 

 

(Alright baby bones try summoning your gaster blaster again dad says so I nod at him and make my eye glow) I focus on materializing my gaster blaster and the translucent body forms in front of me (great now focus on the blasters physical body dad says) I then think of the blaster solidified and I am nudged by the blaster when it is solid I realize it is a small blaster.

 

 

(Well looks like you made a special gaster blaster dad says) what makes him special I ask (try snapping your fingers dad replies) so I snap my fingers and the little blaster starts growing until he is the size of a blaster made by dad whoa I think out loud (your gaster blaster is a special type of blaster which are called guardian blasters their beam is at least two times stronger than an average blaster dad tells me).

 

 

(That is awesome I hear Emily and Fhara say simultaneously) I agree with them when suddenly my left eye starts glowing red which is not usually a good sign so we all get ready for action right when uncle Story shift Chara appears beside dad then I sense Ink and Error on either side of Fhara and Emily and looks like they are ready for a fight.

 

 

Story shift Chara's pov

 

While rei goes to get ______ I have ink and error to help once we sensed the danger which was confirmed by Frans glowing red eye I watch as ink and error make a shield around Emily and Fhara using an ink blaster and an error blaster which look ready to strike the threat at any moment.

 

So I draw my knife which activates my magic as knives float around me waiting for a target while I watch Frans guardian blaster grow about 5-10x its size as it floats extremely close to Frans I realize her blaster is protective of her which I can understand I have a pet blaster myself who I was only summon as a last resort since it drains me of magic.

 

Suddenly a dark blue blaster appears above me as it take a hit from a sword and ______ appears on top of his blaster I then realize that this is ______'s pet gaster blaster which tells me rei did it.

 

Storyshift Asriel's pov 

 

Chara told me to get _______ because he sensed a hostile presence and I ran because I never doubt my brother when I see _______'s pet blaster so I ask it to take me to _________ and it does and it does it well I pet it and knock on the door which ________ answers (SS Asriel whats wrong he asks) Chara sensed a hostile presense so he asked me to get you please head behind the building I say and he nods as he and his blaster enter a short-cut.

 

Your pov

 

I see a sword land onto my blaster as I exit my short-cut and I see ink and errors awesome blaster shield but then I look above myself and jump off my blaster landing beside SS Chara we look at each other and nod as I pull out my pistols with my old classic grin growing on my face as I see a man in all black land in front of me.

 

(I should have known I would have been found out the man says) I aim my pistols at him so why are you at my establishment on my property after hours I ask as I sense more guys wearing black land around me and SS Chara (we have orders to eliminate you and your family the one in front of me replies).

 

 

Well if you wanna harm my family then I have no choice but to summon my robotic family I say as I snap my fingers and a portal appears which springtrap and the nightmare animatronics come out of (Yes ______ what is it springtrap asks) well spring we have some intruders who mean harm to our family what do you say to that I ask.

 

Springtrap turns and looks at the man in black in front of me as I see his eyes narrow (So you want to harm the family I have watched grow springtrap says as hid body starts changing) I watch as his claws extend and get sharper while his torso becomes even more tattered.

 

Once springtrap finishes his transformation I hear him roar as my eyes go dark well intruders allow me to introduce you to my latest improvement to the springtrap model this here is NIGHT TRAP a nightmare version of springtrap catered towards battle and capable of taking on all the nightmare animatronics at once Night trap if you will be kind eliminate the enemies I say as I snap my fingers.

 

Which causes springtrap to roar and lunge at the guy in black as I walk over to the children in the group and I kneel down in front of Frans you ok I ask (yeah im fine uncle thank you but I think you should check on Fhara I think she is unstable right now Frans says to me) I nod and go to Fhara.

 

There I see Emily hugging Fhara trying to surpress Fhara's magic so I kneel in front of them and put a hand on Fhara's shoulder causing her to look at me (uncle she says as I feel her magic trying to spike) it's ok Fhara no need to get worked up Besides you are making Emily worry I tell her.

 

I watch as Fhara looks at Emily and frowns then I feel her magic become stable as she hugs Emily back (Fhara please stay calm I can't always help you when you get unstable with your magic but remember I will always love you like more then a family member could Emily says) then I see Fhara look at Emily.

 

(W wait do you mean you have a Fhara goes to say but is cut off by Emily) (to answer your question yes Fhara I do have a crush on you during our souls linking I noticed that there was a color combination which says if one has a crush so yes I do Emily tells Fhara).

 

I turn around to see Night trap has killed each hostile so I walk beside him (ahhh the feeling of my foes blood it is a nice feeling he says) nice job Night trap I say as I put my hand on his shoulder he smiles at me and transforms back into springtrap as I watch Gaster take each body to the void.

 

Frans pov

 

I over hear Emily and Fhara confess they had a crush on each other which makes me smile since I knew about their crush towards each other but I decided to let them confess on their own time I always want the best for them since they are like sisters to me and I want to see them happy I think to myself as I see them asleep in each others arms.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mp stands for mana points which is how monsters gauge how much magic another being can use before they become exhausted


	8. early present from springtrap and four nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Springtrap never had the best sense of time but when he does something it is usually full of good intent

________'s pov

 

As I finish wrapping all the presents I got for my giant family and I hide them hear someone clear their throat which startles me and I hit the top of my head on the bottom of my desk.

 

(Are you ok ________ I hear Goldie ask from behind me) I turn around and look at him oh yes Goldie I am fine you know I am tough I reply honestly (yeah thats true you are tough Goldie replies) anyway do you need something I ask (well I was sent by Springtrap to tell you to come to the main party room he tells me).

 

Alright Goldie I will I tell him and Goldie just nods and disappears so I exit my office and see I Springtrap with nm Freddy, nm Bonnie, nm Chica, and nm Foxy when Springtrap sees me he gestures for me to take a seat and I do.

 

Springtrap claps twice and the roof opens as the interior room is extended into the air as I see four pillars rise from the ground rising each nightmare until they are equal in height to the stage.

 

Springtraps pov

 

I can tell that _______ is awestruck because his jaw looks like one from a cartoon I watched with his Version of Frisk once but I give the signal as Goldie starts some music.

 

Mayday mayday the ship is slowly sinking. They think i'm crazy but they don't know the feeling. Their all around me circling like vultures they wanna break me and wash away my colors "wash away my colors". Take me high and i'll sing you make everything okay, okay, okay "kay okay okay" we are one in the same you take all the pain away, away, away "way away away" save me if I become my demons. I cannot stop this sickness taking over it takes control and drags me into nowhere I need your help I can't fight this forever I know your watching I can feel you out there. Take me over the walls below, fly forever, don't let me go, I need a savior, to heal my pains, when I become my worst enemy "the enemy". Take me high and i'll sing you make everything okay we are one in the same you take all the pain away. Take me high and i'll sing you make everything okay, okay, okay "kay okay okay"we are one in the same you take all th pain away, away, away "way away away"save me if I become my demons. Take me high and i'll sing you make everything okay, okay, okay "kay okay okay" we are one in the same you take all the pain away, away, away "way away away" save me if I become my demons. As the song ends the platforms come back down into the building and the roof closes as everyone starts clapping then I see ______ standing up waiting for me so I step off the stage and he opens his mouth. (Springtrap that was wonderful I knew you would sing that song one day I mean you made it years ago it went viral on youtube and fans quickly started making animated versions ______ says to me). Thanks ________ I am glad you liked it I have been planning it for a while now I tell him as I hear the nightmares are pretty ecstatic that I went through with my plan.


	9. A fnaftale Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the day everyone has been waiting for I think as I go to wake up grandpa _____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited chapter that I promised is finally here

Emily's pov

 

 

I knock on grandpa's door since he told me to always knock on his door which opens up and he looks at me and I grab his hand and drag him to the main party room where everyone is sitting on the main stage waiting for us so he tells me to go on ahead he needs to get something's so I nod and sit between Fhara and Frans.

 

 

Suddenly Christmas music starts playing that's when I notice that Goldie has vanished and he reappears in his spot but I just close my eyes as I listen to the music when I suddenly feel Fhara lay her head on my shoulder so I reply by laying my head on her head until I hear grandpa putting his presents under the tree.

 

 

I lift my head off of Fhara's and she takes her head off my shoulder when I notice that Frans looking at us with a smile just like her fathers on her face that's when I notice that both Frans has a little green bow in her hair so I look at Fhara and notice a little red bow in her hair.

 

 

I suddenly feel Fhara put something in my hair so I take my funboy ds and open it up where I see Fhara put a white bow in my hair so I close my funboy and put it back in my inventory.

 

 

(Alright everyone today is the biggest Christmas that the family Freddy fazbears pizza has ever had because so much has happened this year from the defeat of my rival dysune to the signing of the peace treaty between humans and monsters grandpa _____ says).

 

 

Then Fhara's mother and father stand up and We all listen to them.

 

 

(This year has been eventful for both monsters and humans Fhara's mom says) (But without the help of ______ all those years ago then all of this would have never occurred Fhara's father adds) they both sit down and Frans parents stand up.

 

 

(I believe everything happens for a reason but ever since me and my wife were summoned to this universe we have grown closer together Frans dad says) (My husband and I noticed random occurrences in our universe and we were afraid something would happen to us then we were summoned here and we were saved Frans mom adds).

 

 

Everyone else says something and I feel Fhara cuddle up to me along with Frans and I smile knowing I have people I always want to protect and I will always be protective of them as I hear grandpa say its time to open presents so I grab the presents I got for Fhara and Frans.

 

 

I tell them to open their presents first and they nod at me as I watch them open the presents Fhara is the first to open hers and she gasps as she takes a ring out of a red box and she looks at me so I tell her it is a promise ring to let her know I will always be with her.

 

 

I then look at Frans to see her take a necklace with a red heart trinket on it out of a white box she puts the necklace on and joins Fhara in giving me a hug.

 

 

Then both Fhara and Frans give me the present that they got for me so I open Fhara's present first and I pull out a promise ring identical to the one I got her so I pull her into a hug and I lightly kiss her cheek which causes her to blush.

 

 

I then open the one fron Frans and I pull out a necklace with a green heart trinket on it I put on the necklace and pull Frans into a hug then I let go to see what gifts the others got.

 

 

Grandpa _____ got a mug from his Frisk that says 1# dad, while his Frisk got a Pikachu amipo and his Chara got a Bowser amipo I then notice that grandpa _____ got a Ness amipo which he has been searching for but never found and now he knows why uncle ink and uncle error bought the last Ness amipo that gamedrop had.

 

 

Then I notice the animatronics each got some new props, uncle ink got an easel and some paint while uncle error got some hand puppets. I then look toward my story shift family members to see that ss Chara and ss Asriel got a identical gloves.

 

 

I finally look toward my horror tale family members and see that ht Frisk got an adorable husky stuffed animal and she also got some pretty bows for her hair. Ht Sans got a book to read when he has time.

 

 

And ht Chara got a stuffed husky that is the opposite color of ht Frisk after the opening all of our presents we notice night has approached so Fhara, Frans and I decide to have a slumber party with each other.


	10. unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will not be too long so I can keep some plot secret

??? Pov

Those fools think they are safe in the fnaftale timeline well they have another thing coming in a few more years I will be able to begin my attack on the fnaftale timeline, it will be the most difficult fight I will have encountered so far but I am confident that I will win.

But my chances of winning are quite small due to three children that reside in the pizzaria as long as they don't discover their true magical prowess then I have a bigger chance of winning.

Wait what's going on? The little brats already possess one of the three things they need to awaken their true power "the ring of promise" this is happening much sooner then I anticipated.

Currently only two beings in the fnaftale universe are huge threats to my plan "Charisk and _______" so I would have to find a weakness in them but I fear both of them have no big weakness.

That would be troublesome because my LOVE is extremely high so _______'s karmic retribution would do a number on me but worst in a differen timeline I have observed a very dangerous fusion between Charisk and ______ but I forget what they called it.

I must keep observing the universe until I recover from my last attack.


	11. singing, dancing animatronics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is to get a fun idea out so i can have a lot more ideas
> 
> Oh also this one follows the pov of marionette and who ever is singing the songs or song depending on what I decide.
> 
> Anyway this chapter is short I know but hey I am trying my hardest

Marionette's pov

As I hand a prize to a little girl I hear a laugh that Freddy uses to tell us it's showtime for all animatronics so I go into my box and open a door to a tunnel that leads right to the backstage and I climb the ladder that is under a secret hatch.

 

Once I exit the tunnel I hear the mechanisms of the lift activate and I see the lift come up with every nightmare on it so I wave to them and they wave back when we suddenly hear Freddy clear his animatronic throat.

 

"Attention everyone the show for the fifth anniversary of Freddy fazbears pizza will begin shortly but tonight we are doing it a bit different instead of us just singing we decided to dance as well furthermore feel free to dance along if you want. We thank you for being wonderful patrons as well as a awesome community based town".

 

I hear one of the nightmares say "wow it's already the fifth anniversary since this place was built" it indeed is I reply then Nightmare walks over to me "how many anniversaries have you marionette he asks me".

 

I have seen all of them after all I am one of the oldest animatronics here I reply "that is true anyway lets have fun tonight right Marionette he says" "indeed lets have fun" we hear springtrap say behind me.

 

I was wondering when you would get here Vincent are you ready for tonights show? I ask "of course I am Marionette though you know I had to have my axe nearby in case of emergency he replies".

 

I nod as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and the rest of the toy animatronics come behind stage along with Goldie when we hear _________ say "alright folks the show will begin in five minutes I repeat the show will begin in five minutes".

 

So what song are we doing first Freddy I ask "I was thinking sweet dreams by aviator Freddy replies" I like it I say.

 

"Alright everyone the first song of tonight is sweet dreams by aviators _______is says" so the nightmares get the first song this year I state "that's right Marionette Freddy replies".

 

Nightmare's pov

 

As the stage alters itself to look like the house of five nights at freddy's 4. I wait behind the curtains and I see Emily laying in the bed she opens her right eye and winks at me which tells me she is apart of the song suddenly I hear The beat of the song begin and I stand outside the slightly opened door until Emily opens it when the lyrics of the song start.

 

Don't mind the noise outside door it's just a phantom, nothing more no need to give yourself a scare when you glance and no one's there, I don't want to have to hurt you.

It's not your fault, I felt this rage, just a child about your age but something drives me to this place I can see him in your face you'll never know the hell I've seen.

Don't fear what's coming we can't control the urge inside it's dark and your afraid of the devils that come out at night, let's make this easy soon you'll haunt these beasts you've hated no need for sleep tonight sweet dreams are overrated.

I'm just a whisper in the void, no one's there, you're paranoid, I'm just a trick of your own mind, blink your eyes once and you'll find i'm a ghost inside your head, don't fear your fate that soon arrives it's a deadly lullaby you'll be with us very soon another spirit in the room, take your place among the lost.

Don't fear what's coming we can't control the urge inside it's dark and your afraid of the devils that come out at night, let's make this easy soon you'll haunt these beasts you've hated no need for sleep tonight sweet dreams are overrated.

You can't wake from this dream no one will hear you screaming, so hold on for the ride I'll take you with me tonight, this nightmare, this prison inside the suits we live in don't fear me, together we'll have sweet dreams forever.

Don't fear what's coming we can't control the urge inside it's dark and your afraid of the devils that come out at night, let's make this easy soon you'll haunt these beasts you've hated no need for sleep tonight sweet dreams are overrated.

Don't fear what's coming we can't control the urge inside it's dark and your afraid of the devils that come out at night, let's make this easy soon you'll haunt these beasts you've hated no need for sleep tonight sweet dreams are overrated.

 

Emily lies on the bed when the song finishes and the curtains close as I watch the bed go into a nearby wall and Emily walks from behind the wall.

 

Marionette's pov

 

The anniversary goes on until way after closing time and around 3am it finally winds down once the last patron leaves we sung numerous songs and retold some stories that ranged from _______'s hateful side to funny mishaps that occur every once in a while.


	12. spending time with a flower based au part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fanfic flowerfell frisk has flowers on her body but they have only made her half blind but her sense of hearing has adapted to make up for the handicap
> 
> To make it clear flowerfell frisk's hearing is so good she can hear people whispering and understand it no matter how noisy the room is so ________ gave her a job that acts like spy but she mostly sits around listening.
> 
> When she hears something that is bad she informs flowerfell Sans and he informs ________ it is a good system.

Emily's pov

 

As I put my winter jacket on I get excited because I am spending the day with auntie flowerfell Frisk and her Sans and Papyrus "you coming or not Emily I hear flowerfell Sans ask jokingly".

 

Of course I am I reply playfully and I run up and stand on auntie flowerfell Frisk side that allows her to see me and she smiles at me "ready she asks" I nod and we head out the door.

 

"So sweetheart what is the first part of our fun filled day ff Sans asks" "we are taking Emily to the petting zoo and since _______ is friends with the manager we should get in with ease but Emily here will get us in if they give us a hard time auntie flowerfell Frisk says".

 

"Alright well Papyrus says he will meet up with us soon he just has some paper work to finish for _______ but he told us to go ahead ff Sans says" alright then lets go to the park and play while we wait for Papyrus I suggest.

 

"Good idea Emily flowerfell Frisk replies" all three of us walk to the park and I ask auntie flowerfell Frisk to push me on the swings and she looks at Flowerfell Sans "go ahead sweetheart have some fun he says". Flowerfell Frisk nods and she walks with me to the swings where I get an idea so I ask auntie flowerfell Frisk if I can ask her a question "of course Emily what is it she replies" can I call you auntie flower I ask "of course Emily she replies".

 

I smile as auntie Flower starts to push me on the swings until I hear someone say something to auntie Flower so I jump off the swings and wheel around to see someone getting near auntie flower so I run over to her and stand between her and the guy. "Oh look it's that monster loving bi he goes go to say but he stops when he hears a voice behind him" "I wouldn't finish that if I were you human cause that little girl is one hell of a fighter I hear flowerfell Papyrus say" "What the fuck where did you come from you freak" "the same place I came from we hear uncle flowerfell Sans say from behind ff Papyrus" the guy walks away knowing he has no chance of harming any of us.

 

Flowerfell Frisk's pov

 

When Emily gets between me and the man I notice her eyes are glowing but I recognize the glow as determination which I have only seen her mother use when sparring but my Sans and Papyrus discourage the guy and we all watch him walk away.

 

Emily's pov

 

"Now that we prevented a conflict let us continue our fun filled day uncle ff Papyrus says" I nod and we start walking to the petting zoo. We arrive at the petting zoo with no problem aside from the one in the park so we walk to the ticket booth and auntie Flower walks ahead of us. "Excuse me sir she says to a young adult male just looking at his phone" the man gets startled by auntie Flower "oh sorry I didn't mean to startle you auntie Flower says" " it's fine that was the most action I have had all day he replies" he looks at auntie Flower and he calls the manager and asks if the manager knows what the guests look like.

 

The manager arrives within seconds and spots me and he tells the man to let us in the tickets are free so the man nods and hands us four tickets and we thank him and the manager we get a smile in return from both of them. The man at the ticket booth also gave us a map and a schedule listing events at specific times and of course one exhibit that I have heard a lot about the chinchilla enclosure but I decide to make that exhibit the last one we see and I already read on the map that we are allowed to touch the chinchillas.

 

I tell auntie Flower that she can pick the first animal we look at and she suggests we see the ocelot exhibit first so we walk that way and we see a keeper enter the ocelot exhibit with a bucket of meat and the ocelots walk over to her and she gives each ocelot a portion of meat.

 

I notice that uncle flowerfell Sans and uncle ff Papyrus are mesmerized by how fast the ocelots eat their breakfast we then notice two baby ocelots feeding on a portion of meat with one of the ocelots and when they get full they start to play. After watching the ocelot cubs play for about 10 minutes we go to the animal exhibit that uncle ff Sans wants to see so we follow the path until we arrive at the rabbit exhibit where we see a black rabbit munching on a carrot "wow rabbits eat pretty fast ff Sans says in amazment" that is very true I reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if petting zoos have a ticket booth so cut me some slack I am not a outdoor person which is a factor to my limited knowledge on petting zoos.
> 
> Also before anyone asks Flowerfell Frisk's left eye is blind due to the flowers.


	13. spending time with a flower based au final part and fighting for family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So while i was editing my most recently made fanfic i got an idea so i have decided i am making a ask fnaftale series so if you want to learn more about certain characters and the habits i gave them comment below once i make it

Flowerfell Frisk's Pov

 

As we continue our educational visit in the zoo we run into Storyshift Chara, ss Asriel, and ss Frisk so now we are exploring with them as well and seeing Emily and Rei so energetic and happy is a really adorable sight; even ss Chara agrees with that.

 

As we near Emily's favorite animal I can not only see and hear her excitement but I can literally feel it radiating off her and when we arrive at the exhibit I hear my Sans ask "what are these moving balls of fur". "These balls of fur are one of the softest animals in my opinion they are called chinchillas" Emily replies "chinchillas?" My Papyrus asks and Emily just nods while we watch two young chinchillas play I hear someone stomping over to us.

 

Emily's pov

 

I notice auntie flower becomes suddenly cautious about something so I close my eyes and hear stomping foot steps coming our way so I spin around to see uncle ss Chara glaring at a two humans while Rei hides behind him.

 

"You monsters and monster lovers should be where you belong underground" the guy on the left says as he throws a punch at uncle ss Chara when I am suddenly filled with rage and my eye ignites like my dads does.

 

I turn the guys soul blue and toss him into his buddy which causes ss Chara to look over his shoulder as I walk to his side while auntie flower stands beside my flowerfell uncles they then run to go get an employee.

 

So you humans think you can harm my family don't you? I say as I feel my trusty frying pan materialize in my right hand well if you want to harm them then you will have to go through me first I say as they stand up and look at me angry and confused. "what is a little freak like you going to do the aggressor says" I just grin as my smack him across the face with my frying pan sending him flying into a wall as I look at his buddy who tries to run but can't as I have trapped him in green magic. shortly after my first swing I hear four pairs of feet running to my area as auntie flower and uncles flowerfell Sans and Papyrus arrive with an employee who grabs both of them and calls security to remove them from the zoo.

"damn you really are strong huh uncle ss Chara says" I just nod as I dematerialize my frying pan and smile at my family they smile back as I get many hugs for being so brave.


End file.
